<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by TheArtsyBlatherskite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694721">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyBlatherskite/pseuds/TheArtsyBlatherskite'>TheArtsyBlatherskite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Amity Blight, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luz Noceda has ADHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyBlatherskite/pseuds/TheArtsyBlatherskite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago Luz Noceda vanished. Three months later she was reported missing. After another 3 months and dozens of searches and investigations, almost everyone agreed, the girl was a lost cause.</p><p>Before long, only Luz's mother held out hope. Waiting. Worrying. Weeping.</p><p>Her waiting may soon be over.</p><p>(Ok look. Summaries are hard enough when i actually know where the stories going.)</p><p>This isn't exactly a Lumity fic. Sorry.</p><p>ON HIATUS WHILE I FIGURE SOME STUFF OUT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Desperate Optimism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story, Luz's video message at the end of Young Blood Old Souls never reached her mother because the portal was destroyed.</p><p>This one might hurt. I'm not sorry. I'm a slave to my muse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the first time she’d done this this week. It wasnt even the first time today. Once again, Camilia Noceda found herself loitering at the bus stop not far from her house.</p><p>Four years ago to the day, she had stood here with her daughter, wishing her goodbye as she headed, she had thought, to summer camp. Three months later she had stood her once again, ready for her daughter to step out of the next bus. Or the next one… Or the next one…</p><p>Waiting. Worrying.</p><p>In the years since that day, Camilia had continued to come to this stop. Even when everyone else gave up on her daughter, when they went from indulging her desperate optimism to avoiding her gaze, Camilia would return every day, at least once a day, to that fateful spot.</p><p>It was stupid, sentimental and beyond pointless. A part of her knew this, but another part, the bright, hopeful part that told her to leave the porch light on every night and always set two places for dinner, always brought her back here. She’d stand here for hours sometimes, watching with baited breath as the busses came to a stop and strangers filed out of them. That bright, hopeful part of her certain that someday her little girl would step out and run into her arms.</p><p>It was late in the afternoon, there was a warm breeze and the sky was far more sunny than it had any business being on such a tragic anniversary. Camillia was fighting back tears. She did that a lot these days. As the wind whistled past, she found herself hit once again by waves of guilt and regret. That happened a lot these days too.</p><p>It didn’t matter how many people insisted that her daughter’s disappearance wasn’t her fault, that sometimes bad things just happen, she knew she was to blame.</p><p>Why. Why had she tried to change her little girl? Luz was the light of her life, she never hated her uniqueness, she was just… scared. Scared she wouldn’t be able to face the real world when she grew up, scared she’d go through life without ever having any real friends. Camilia would give anything to listen to her daughter gushing over her latest fixation, or to catch her reading fan fiction at 2 in the morning, or simply not to walk home to a cold empty house and eat dinner across from an empty chair again.</p><p>As the 5th bus since she arrived sped away without a sign of her daughter, Camilia realized she was sitting on the bench with her head in her hands.</p><p>When had she sat down?</p><p>The wind picked up again and Camilia’s eyes stung. Before she could stop herself, she let out a quiet sob and the dam behind her eyes broke.</p><p>Weeping.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she sat there crying. At least two more buses passed her stop but she couldn’t bring herself to look up. If anyone stepped off, they didn’t bother to comfort her. This wouldn’t be the first time they caught their neighbor weeping at the bus stop, they’ve learned by now that nothing they could say would comfort her.</p><p>Camilia stayed in that spot for a while after her sobs had subsided, trying to steady herself and push back increasingly dark thoughts about where her little girl could possibly be right now. She didn’t look up when she heard quiet footsteps approach her across the pavement, hardly registered when they stopped just short of the bench she was sitting in, but her eyes snapped open and her shakey breath hitched when she heard a familiar voice. One that all but a tiny part of her believed she would never hear again.</p><p>“Mamá?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Nervous Stupor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a tiny update because I hit a dialogue snag with this story but said I'd update by today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity Blight was not doing well. It had been some time since she last suffered from a serious panic attack, but she was no stranger to the experience. Though she had almost completely recovered from her episode, triggered by King knocking over several carefully placed decorations, she remained glued to Eda's ratty red sofa.</p>
<p>Her whole body was ridged and her skin impossibly pale, wide amber eyes stared unblinkingly ahead as she alternated between running a thumb nervously over the ring on her left hand and raking trembling fingers through her chestnut hair taking in slow, shakey breaths.</p>
<p>Amity Blight was not doing well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realize it's rude to not IMMEDIATELY follow up on that last chapter, but the story needs a little more setup. Gonna finish this scene in the next chapter but we'll get back to Camilia soon. I promise. </p>
<p>Also, I absolutely believe Amity is autistic.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea where I'm going with this. A few scenes played in my brain and i decided to turn them into a story. Expect more soon though.</p><p> </p><p>This is my first time writing a story since a few cringy stories in high school creative writing class. Critiques are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>